mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon All Stars Royale
Nickelodeon All-Stars Battle Royale' is a 2020 crossover platform fighting video game developed by Bluepoint Games, in conjunction with Black Forest Games, and published by THQ Nordic in association with Nickelodeon. It features various characters drawn from different Nickelodeon universes competing against each other in multiplayer battles. The game will be released in November 2020 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC video game consoles. The mobile port of the game will be released in February 2021 by HandyGames for the iOS and Android mobile devices. Gameplay Nickelodeon All-Stars Battle Royale is a fighting game, similar to the style of Sony's PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale video game. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Nickelodeon franchises such as Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Rugrats, as well as Avatar: The Last Airbender. Battles take place on a 2D plane, with players able to freely move around a stage to approach or escape their opponents. Different attacks are performed by pressing one of three attack buttons in combination with a directional input. Players damage their opponents to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Players can also find orbs scattered across the stage during the match, or can perform throw attacks to remove AP orbs from their opponents. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of special attacks named "Super Moves" which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Level 1 super moves have the lowest AP cost but typically cover a short range and can only hit one character; in contrast, Level 3 supers require significant amounts of AP but have an extended duration time and can potentially defeat multiple opponents before they expire. Battles take place in one of fifteen different battle arenas, with many featuring elements and stage hazards that can damage characters and cause them to lose AP. Each stage is based on a Nickelodeon universe, such as "Raleighopolis" (based on Mitchell Van Morgan and the Constant Payne pilot), "Bikini Bottom" (based on SpongeBob SquarePants and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie), "Tommy's house" (based on Rugrats and All Grown Up), and "O-Town" (based on Rocko's Modern Life and Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling). As time passes, a stage's second representation takes hold, usually introducing an additional hazard into the level. During gameplay, item pick-ups will spawn on the battlefield, such as the Baby Bottle from Rugrats, the MVM Bubblegum from Mitchell Van Morgan, The Golden Spatula from SpongeBob SquarePants, and the Fenton Thermos from Danny Phantom. These items can be used to augment a player or attack an opponent, causing them to lose AP. Both stage hazards and items can be disabled in the game's options menu. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Hundun, the main villain of Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit; stock-based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing; and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Completing matches and fulfilling objectives with a character will gain them experience points; leveling up a character will unlock bonuses such as in-game costumes, victory animations, and profile icons. Prior to the shutdown of its online multiplayer servers, the game featured cross-platform play between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions. Plot Rumors begin circulating that an unknown entity is seeking the strongest warriors in all worlds, gathering many powerful opponents to prove itself superior. Heroes and villains from the many Nickelodeon worlds begin searching for this new threat, either seeking to protect their worlds or in pursuit of fortune. After crossing many worlds and defeating those they encounter along the way, the player character encounters the source of the challenge, Hundun, who attacks them. After Hundun Man is defeated, the victor absorbs his power and returns to their own world, where they decide how to use their newfound power. Modes *Single Battles (1-8 Players) *Arcade Mode (1 Player) *Online Mode (1-8 Players online) *Story Mode (1 Player) Characters 1.Mitchell Van Morgan 2.Gavin O'Neal Davis 3.Martin J. Moody 4.Carolyn Ashley Taylor 5.Jennifer Hooker 6.Marquessa 7.SpongeBob SquarePants 8.Patrick Star 9.Sandy Cheeks 10.Plankton 11.Dennis (SpongeBob Movie) 12.Timmy (with Cosmo & Wanda) 13.Vicky 14.Trixie Tang 15.Jimmy Neutron 16.Cindy Vortex 17.Sheen Estevez 18.Danny Phantom 19.Dani Phantom 20.Sam Manson 21.Vlad Plasmius 22.Leonardo 23.Donatello 24.Rapahel 25.Michelangelo 26.Shredder 27.Jenny XJ9 Wakeman 28.Tommy Pickles 29.Tak 30.Mighty Pup Chase 31.Mayor Humdinger 32.Teen Dora 33.Swiper 34.JoJo Siwa 35.Lincoln Loud 36.Ckyde McBride 37.Bloom 38.Stella 39.Icy 40.Zim 41.Dudley Puppy 42.Kitty Katswell 43.Kid Danger 44.JoJo Siwa 45.Zoey Brooks 50.Arnold 51.Helga 52.Mr. Smith 53.Rocko 54.Bunsen 55.Aang 56.Ronne Anne Santiago (DLC) 58.Angelica Pickles (DLC) 59.April O'Neill (DLC) 60.Vegas (DLC) 61.Pinky Malinky (DLC) 61.True & Bartleby (DLC) 63.Amanda Payne (DLC) 64.Dusty Riddle (DLC) 65.Amber (DLC) 66.Devin Nelson (DLC) 67.Professor Calamitous (DLC) 68.Lasombra (DLC) 69.Lila Sawyer (DLC) 70.Kimi Finster (AGU) (DLC) 71.Harvey Beaks (DLC) 73.Sanjay and Craig (DLC) 74.Jade West (DLC) 75.Carly Shay (DLC) 76.Catdog (DLC) 77.Korra (DLC) Stages 1.Raleighopolis 2.Bikini Bottom 3.Fairy World 4.Retroland 5.Ghost Zone 6.Turtle Hideout 7.Tremeton 8.Royal Woods Mall 9.Alfea 10.EuroReptarland 11.Pupununu 12.Ba Sing De 13.Petropolis 14.Adventure Bay 15.P.S. 118 16.Zeenu 17.Shell City 18.JoJo Concert 19.O-Town 24.Munklebunk 25.Inca Empire Assist Characters Bosses 25.Hundun (Final Boss) Music The game's song will be "Out of Control" by Hoobastank. Why because of the ideas that the creator of the game mention several years ago. But music for each in-stage based on each Nickelodeon franchise remains the same. Development Development of Nickelodeon All-Stars Battle Royale began in 2009 under the working title of Title Fight. The game's existence was leaked prior to its official announcement in April 2019, along with a significant number of its playable characters. Nickelodeon All-Stars Battle Royale was one of the first games to be included in THQ E3 2019 program, allowing those who purchased the game for each video game console like PS4 to receive a free copy ports for each console. The game received mixed reviews. Critics praised the game's multiplayer components and gameplay mechanics, but the game was criticized for its lack of content and presentation. Over one million copies of the game were sold upon launch. Gallery References Category:2020 Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Mobile games